


Reach Out and Touch Faith

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-09
Updated: 2007-02-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Gods Fall...Snape has a few reflections.





	Reach Out and Touch Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Prompt: [Personal Jesus](http://www.sendspace.com/file/5zo5y7) Depeche Mode.  


* * *

_Faith_ Snape thought to himself as he watched Voldemort parade about in his hooded robes. _Faith is for the weak. You need to have faith in you--because in the end...Gods fall._

He'd been young and naive when he was chosen.

He blindly followed his God. He'd blindly followed his as the Muggles would say Personal Jesus.

He knew better now. He knew how to deceive and he would use it.

He would come out on top.

Because he had faith...faith in Severus Snape.

Not in the false Gods and Heros of this world. Not in Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, or Lord Voldemort.

He would emerge unscathed again...because of himself.

Faith was highly over rated.


End file.
